The Summer of '09
by Zara Rose Myar
Summary: He seemed so edgy and cool and wild and adventurous and dreamy and...thought Jean. What happens when Scott Summers joins the institute at the age of 18 during summer vacation? Well read and find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men in any form or shape, except for in my head, but that doesn't really count, so no, I do not own the X-men. But I do own the storyline, in my head and on paper so please do not use without my permission. Thank you.**

"Come on, wake up Jean ", Ororo squealed as she jumped on her best friends bed.

"Aaarrrrggghhhh" groaned Jean as she tried to mentally shut out Ororo's excitement. Being a mutant certainly was advantageous she thought. But no amount of telepathy could block out the swaying bed as Ororo did some crazy dance, jumping dangerously close to Jean's head. In annoyance Jean abruptly jumped out of her bed, knocking Ororo's arm by mistake, which sent the weather goddess hurtling towards the floor. Thinking quickly, Ororo used her mutant powers to create an air pillow, cushioning her fall.

"I'm so sorry" Jean exclaimed as she helped Ororo up, "it's just that you wouldn't stop dancing and…".

"Hey, don't stress" Ororo interrupted, "what good are having powers and not being able to use them?"

'Wow, she's in a pretty good mood' thought Jean.

'So? Why did you wake me up?" questioned the still tired redhead.

Before Ororo could open her mouth in reply, Kitty phased through the wall and practically scream out, "He's here!!!!!!!" in a sing song voice.

"Who's here?" asked Jean. Grabbing both girls' hands Ororo dashed for the door and muttered to Jean that there was no time to explain. Forgetting her confusion, Jean found the girls excitement contagious and hopped along with them to the lounge area. The lounge was a spacious room in the front of the mansion that had been used only for special occasions because of all the priceless artefacts and tapestry that were on display.

As the giggling girls ran down the passage they bumped into Rogue who was running in the opposite direction.

"Ah was just coming ta get yah guys" said a rarely excited Rogue.

'This must be huge' thought Jean as she looked at the normally sullen Southerner.

When they had reached the lounge, there was no one in sight.

"Oh come on, I thought there was something exciting happening here" complained a visibly disappointed Jean.

"He's still outside" explained Rogue. "The Professor is checking to see if everything is okay".

Having heard that the mysterious 'he' was outside, the four friends scrambled to the window overlooking the driveway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the source of the their excitement.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on now" nagged Jean once again.

Still excited, the three girls launched into an excited chatter each trying to outdo the other as if they were screaming out prices at a fish market. Suddenly Ororo stopped talking and signalled for the other girls to hush.

"I can see shadows approaching" she whispered, "act nonchalant".

The four friends quickly changed the subject and immediately started talking amongst each other about school and make up. If a stranger had to walk in on them he would think that they woke up every day at 6 am and discussed girlie stuff before breakfast. But the shadow was no stranger and a bleary eyed Logan stumbled into the room.

"What the hell are you guys doing up?" he asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Well, we like couldn't sleep so we like thought we'd just like hang out" answered kitty

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Its summer vacation and you couldn't sleep?" remarked Logan, clearly not believing a word that was said.

"The question begs, why are you awake Logan?" questioned Ororo.

Logan scratched his head and started complaining about how the Professor had woke him up because he needed to take care of a delivery.

"Hey, wait a minute, you guys are up to see the delivery" said Logan as realisation dawned on him. These turn of events peaked Logan's curiosity. he had thought something high-tech was been brought in for the infirmary and the professor needed his strength to carry in the machine, but clearly, if the girls had taken such a keen interest in the delivery, it must be something very exciting.

"Good morning children" boomed Professor Charles Xavier's voice as he entered the foyer, "you kids are up early"

"Good morning professor" they all chorused

"We couldn't sleep" finished off Jean

"So I see", winked the Professor knowingly. He wasn't a world class telepath for nothing.

The Professor continued, "Well as all of you are aware, a delivery has been made this morning. I don't know what you kids think the delivery is but I assure you, it is not as exciting as you think. I know it seemed exciting because of all the secrecy involved in delivering this package, and yes kitty, I know about your eavesdropping".

Kitty bowed her head in shame at having been found out, but all those that knew kitty knew that this remorseful behaviour would last only as long as a new story was found. Watching Kitty, her three friends stifled giggles and Wolverine was about to make a snide comment when they were interrupted by the thud of footsteps. Everyone turned to the entrance of the lounge and nothing had prepared them for what they saw next. Standing in the doorway was the handsomest guy the girls had ever seen. Audible gasps could be heard as he confidently looked up at them and ran a hand through his shiny brown hair. He looked at everybody and offered a lopsided grin as a way of greeting. The girls were mesmerised and just stared, each with a vacant, dreamy expression on their faces. Being the only young guy, Logan remained unaffected by the newcomer's dashing good looks and seeing the blissful expression on his girlfriend's face, snorted, stood up and went to sit next to Ororo. He possessively put his arm around her shoulder as if to indicate to the newcomer that she was his. Feeling the weight of Logan's arm, Ororo snapped out of her reverie and remembered her manners.

"Hi there", she brightly greeted.

Hearing the sound of their friends' voice, the three other girls slowly shook their heads as if waking up from the most glorious of dreams.

"Hey", they mumbled in unison

"Hi" drawled out the stranger

The Professor noticing the growing tension in the room, stepped in, "students, this is Scott Summers. He will be joining us at the Institute. I expect that you all will make him feel welcome and help him settle in. I have a morning meeting so I will leave you to your own devices." with that the professor exited from the room, leaving a million questions running through the students minds. They looked at each other and all wondered the same things. Who was he? Where had he come from? Was he a mutant? What were his powers? Why was he so impossibly good looking? And most importantly, was he single? This last thought off course excited the girls but filled Logan with a nervous tremor. He had to inform Kurt and Remy about this guy that had the girls spellbound. He knew that they wouldn't be too happy about this.

The room was filled with a nervous energy and everyone just stared at each other. The girls were sitting pretty squashed up on the couch and started inconspicuously nudging each other. Or so they thought. Scott noticed this nudging and a slow smiled appeared on his face. This effect he had on girls always managed to fascinate him.

Logan stood up and mumbled something about going out to have breakfast and pointedly asked Ororo if she was coming. As much as Ororo wanted to stay, she sensed her boyfriend's insecurity, so she gracefully stood up and took Logan by the hand.

"I'll see you guys when we get back" and with that she ushered him out the door.

Jean, Kitty and Rogue still continued to look around dumbfounded. No one knew what to say to Scott and from the looks of Scott's face he loved every moment of it. Rogue looked at her wristwatch and noticing that it was still early, stood up. "Ah think ah'm gonna go and sleep some more. Remy and ah had a long night last night".

Just as she had walked out of the room, in bamfed Kurt.

"Vhy are you girls sitting here? Ve never use zis room" he questioned. He had still not taken notice of Scott leaning against the doorway. "I looked every vhere for you Kitty Kat" he continued using his nickname for her. "Ve meant to help at ze animal shelter or have you forgotten?"

'Oh no, I remembered" lied Kitty. "We were just here to welcome the new student" she indicated to the door. Kurt turned around to find a surprised Scott. He had never seen anyone teleport before, much less a blue elf! "Hi, I'm Kurt" Kurt offered his hand. Scott gave it a strong handshake. Kurt had not noticed the earlier spectacle of the girls staring at Scott so was unthreatened. Turning back to kitty, Kurt continued, "Vell come on and hurry up, ve'll leave in half an hour" he took Kitty's hand and together they bamfed away.

With the couch emptied now Jean languidly stretched out and looked up at Scott. Scott's confident gaze wavered a bit as Jean scrutinized him.

"So what are your abilities" she casually asked.

"Well I have the ability to emit optic beams of energy at a tremendous concussive force from my eyes" he bragged.

"Well that's nice" and Jean got up to leave. She had never liked show-offs.

As Jean passed Scott on her way out of the door he grabbed her wrist, "Wait".

Jean felt a nervous tremor at his touch and her heart began racing.

"Stop it", she mentally scolded herself. After her hurtful break up with Duncan she had promised herself she was done with guys and she did not need a handsome stranger to ruin her promise. And besides, why would a guy like Scott summers look in her direction? He seemed so edgy and cool and wild and adventurous and dreamy and...

Jean looked up at Scott expectantly.

"What do I do with my bags?"

With her trying to seem all cool and not give him the satisfaction of her seeming interested in him she had completely forgotten that the Professor had wanted them to get him settled in.

"Oh yeah, uhm, I don't know in which room I should put you in but let's go find one and you can use it until the professor allocates you one"

Leaving his bags in the room he followed Jean as she traipsed up the stairs to the bedrooms. She had known that the Professor preferred them all sleeping on one floor at the mansion because it made moving around easier in the event of an emergency, and seeing as there were only 7 students, there were three empty rooms on the first landing. They walked to the end of the corridor where Jean opened the door and told Scott he could use this room. Leaving him at the door she made her way back to the staircase. Suddenly she heard Scott's voice calling her from behind.

"Uh, there's no bed in this room"

Jean turned around to look at him, remembering that two of the three rooms were getting beds only later in the week. She groaned as the realization hit her. Scott would have to take the room opposite hers until the Professor allocated him a room.

Sighing, Jean led him to the room opposite hers.

A/N: I am not too good with writing accents so please bear with me and please let me know on how to improve them.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Thank you to fuzzykit for pointing out I should double space between dialogue. I hope this makes it easier to read.


End file.
